Secret Admirer
by SeiSub
Summary: It was strange to see a letter setting in his mailbox, but the young man reached into it and picked up the semi-wrinkled envelope before he closed the small door. He did what any other curious person would do; he stuffed it in his pocket before he made his way to his apartment. SeixSub *LEMON* Oneshot.


It was strange to see a letter setting in his mailbox, but the young man reached into it and picked up the semi-wrinkled envelope before he closed the small door. It had no writing, no indications that it was meant for him or for another person for that matter. The envelope was merely white and wrinkled, nothing else. So he did what any other curious person did; he stuffed it in his pocket before he made his way to his apartment.

Deep in the pit of his stomach was the urge to open the letter and see what was inside, but he didn't know if he truly wanted to. The envelope was very suspicious, it didn't have any markings on it at all, not even addressed to him. Perhaps it was from his Grandmother? He did give her his new address a few months ago, even though she calls whenever she wishes to speak to him. It could have been a mistake as well, meant for another person.

 _It could be from a secret admirer._

A hard swallow blocked the young man's throat for a second before he managed to get it down. Now the letter seemed to positively terrify him. He kept gazing up at it until his gloved hand reached for it and tore open the paper.

There was nothing inside at all.

A sigh of relief flooded him before he entered his apartment and tossed the scrap into the garbage can. It was silly of him to think it was anything of importance, who would ever want to talk to him that wasn't his grandmother? He sat down in a chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose before he started to pat his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. Realizing he had none on him he rose up and made his way to the kitchen, needing to get his emergency pack out of the freezer. Subaru always kept a pack of Premier Pianissimo brand (which were his second choice) in the freezer for a backup if he ran out of his prefered, Mild 7.

He needed a nicotine fix to make up from all the sudden stress he had from finding that envelope. Sumeragi spaced out as he smoked the cig down to the filter, he only realized he had burnt up that much of the stick when he noticed no smoke entering his mouth. His hand reached for the ashtray and snubbed out the charred piece before he made his way to the bathroom.

What Subaru needed was a nice and hot shower to relax in after a long day at work. He turned on the faucet and let the steam fill the room as he started to undress, throwing the crumpled clothes into the corner with his growing pile. He'd admit it had disadvantages of living alone instead of living with the Sumeragi clan. As a child he and his sister never had to do any chores what-so-ever, so it took Subaru a little while to realize that he needed to do some things for himself.

After the water became the right temperature, Subaru stepped into the warm inviting stall. His pale skin became light pink from the heat of the steam and water that was covering him entirely. Taking a shower was one of the things that Subaru actually enjoyed doing, it was relaxing to him and made him feel better. The onmyōji closed his eyes and sighed in content as he began to wash himself, moving the bar over the milky skin of his body. He thought he heard something in the other room but ignored it, he didn't sense a new presence; it felt like no one was there. After lathering his body up and rinsing it off, he grabbed his shampoo and started to work it into his black hair. He liked to keep his hair much shorter than what he wore as a teenager, it was easier to take care of, even though he needed to use better product in it because it now felt coarse compared to his old silky strands. Yet, back then it was his sister who was picking out what he needed to use and how to take care of himself back all those years ago. It felt like an eternity since his sister had passed away, he didn't like how memories of her were slipping from his mind- like he was forgetting important things about her. The way her eyes shone when he got a job, or the way she'd place her fingers over her mouth when she laughed, even the sound of her laughter was fading from his mind.

After washing out the soap from his hair the young onmyōji didn't even bother to use conditioner and turned off the water. The bathroom was steamy, the mirror above the sink was fogged, reflecting a blurry image of himself as he made his way out of the shower. Subaru pulled out a clean towel from the rack and began to dry himself off. He swore he heard something in the other room again and strained his ears to try to get a better listen, but he didn't hear or sense anything still. A frown filled his face before he wrapped the white towel around his slender frame. Subaru peeked his head out and saw nothing out of the ordinary- until he looked down at the floor by the trash can and saw the letter from earlier setting on the floor.

Sumeragi gently treaded to the small scrap and looked around for an ofuda or something to at least something he could use against it if it was a problem. He poked it quickly with his foot and took a step back, expecting something to happen. Once he saw that it didn't move or turn into anything he decided to pick it up. As he turned it over he looked down and saw that there was a diagram on the other side- in fact, it was a reversed pentagram .

"Shit..." muttered the dark-haired boy. Subaru whipped around quickly when he heard a door creak closed in the kitchen. He walked in slowly held his breath as he saw someone pulling out a cigarette from his spare pack from the freezer.

The man was wearing a black suit and dress shoes, his eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. A smirk played upon his lips before he lit the cigarette that was between them. There was silence for a few seconds before the older man exhaled the smoke from his nose and waved his hand around in a circle, "So this is your new place, huh?"

The young onmyōji stayed silent before he frowned and shook his head, "What are you doing here Seishirou?"

"No 'san' at the end? Now that hurts my feelings, very impolite."

Subaru stared at the older man before he stepped back slowly, remembering that he was wearing nothing but a towel. The raven-haired man smirked a little in the corner of his mouth before he pushed down his sunglasses a little on the bridge of his nose. "Seems like I came at a bad time for you, did I?" his white-milky eye winked and he chuckled before he moved the glasses back to where they were before.

"I'll have to ask you to leave." replied Subaru in a hurry, his face started to become red, a flush was creeping across his cheeks. Even when they were close friends the younger boy never had his clothes off by the man, it made him feel uneasy. He could feel Seishirou's eyes watching every move he made; every breath and shiver.

Sakurazuka smirked and snubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray before he made his way over.

"Why my cute Subaru-kun, you look like a blushing bride on her wedding day. Are you that nervous around _me_?" Sumeragi flinched and took a few steps back before he felt a table corner bite into his hip sharply. "No, of course not Seishirou-san, why should I?"

Wanting to tease the younger man, Seishirou reached his hand out and pressed his pointer finger in the middle of Subaru's chest. "You know, I regret not getting here sooner."

"Why is that?" stammered out the nervous onmyōji, his heart was racing; he was certain that the Sakurazukamori could hear it.

"Because I missed out taking a shower with you." His hand trailed up Subaru's chest and moved his fingers to lean up the younger man's chin to look at him. Sumeragi's face turned scarlet and he tried to turn his head away, but the strong hold on his chin refused that movement. A low chuckle came from Seishirou as he leaned his head in slowly, his hot breath covering every inch of Subaru's lips. The older man noticed a small quiver at the corner of the other onmyōji's lips, he would just have to correct that.

Time seemed to stop for Subaru Sumeragi as his eyes opened wide, he didn't register it as fast in his brain that what he felt on his mouth. The Sakurazukamori sealed his lips around the younger man, finally claiming his prey after years of waiting. Seishirou felt the other man's hands fist up and press against his shoulders; trying to pry the two apart, but that only made him kiss harder.

With a quick step, the older onmyōji had the head of the Sumeragi clan pressed underneath him against a wall. Gracefully he moved his knee in between the other's legs, pinning his prey against the wall more, feeling the towel loosen and slide down Subaru's narrow hips. A low chuckle came from the older man before he started to open the others' mouth with his tongue; testing how far Subaru would let him go. He was pleased with the fact that the younger man was letting him kiss deeper; a hand trailed up and tugged off the offending towel that was scarcely covering the other. A look of surprise filled Subaru's eyes before he felt the older man massaging his hips slowly, rubbing and pinching the pale skin.

Seishirou smirked into the kiss as he felt the younger man's hands touch his chest gently, almost like he was trying to sense if it was alright to touch him or not. Without pulling away from the other, Seishirou moved the other two into the still warm bathroom. Steam fogged his sunglasses, perspiration was beading on his forehead before he started to undress. Almost effortlessly Sakurazuka stripped down to nothing but his boxers, he decided whether or not to take off his glasses or just leave them on. Without either of them speaking a word Subaru reached up and pulled off the dark shades, showing off Seishirou's dual-colored eyes. The bright light from above the sink made the older man wince a little from it shining into the dull blind eye. He didn't like to admit it, but a strong light would irritate it and make it hard to see. Subaru moved his hand back to the dial and cranked down the intensity of lamp, making it barely visible to make out anything. Pleased with what the younger man did for him, Sakurazuka moved his lips down the other's slender neck, nibbling and nipping on every inch he could get to.

Soft gasps and sighs escaped from the younger man's soft lips, it was the first time that anyone had touched him like this before. Feelings and sensations were building up inside of him that he never thought he would feel; especially since it was Seishirou that was making him feel this way. It was like a dream of his coming true, he loved Seishirou-san so much that it hurt. It hurt that the man he loved betrayed him and killed his sister. It hurt him knowing that they could never be together, but, for some reason tonight the fates were allowing them to be in this moment.

The older man's lips reached up to his again, plunging his tongue into the other onmyōji's mouth, tasting each and every inch that was inside of it. Sakurazuka reached and started to turn on the water of the shower, letting it heat up to a good temperature before moving the two inside. He closed the glass door before he pressed Sumeragi against the wall again, wanting to be the dominant one. In all honesty Subaru didn't mind, he had no idea what was happening at this moment, he was too focused on how good it felt.

Without speaking Seishirou started to move down to his knees in the shower, one palm was braced on the wall while the other hand was keeping Subaru's hips in place. The younger man's face was covered with nervousness before he felt the raven-haired man's lips around the head of his penis. A loud gasp mixed with a sigh came from Subaru before he got adjusted to the temperature and feeling of the older man's mouth around his cock. Seishirou started to bob slowly, savoring the taste and just how hard the leader of the Sumeragi clan was for him. Satisfied with the younger man's arousal, Sakurazuka moved his mouth down lower, taking more of the younger man inside.

Subaru choked out a moan and laced his fingers through the Sakurazukamori's hair, touching the silky black strands and trying to tell himself not to tug too hard so he wouldn't anger Seishirou. Unconsciously he slammed his head back against the tiled wall, ignoring the pain when he felt the older man's hand snake around and start playing with his backside. The hot steamy water hitting his body and the warm heat of the older man's mouth was making him anxious; his hips starting turning and grinding- heightening the feeling that was building inside of him.

Sakurazuka hummed in approval from the lucid body language of the young onmyōji, taking him deeper inside of his throat as he started to insert his pointer finger into Subaru- making the two aroused more.

Small whimpers came from the younger man, his chest was heaving from trying to hold in all of his sexual cries so that the other wouldn't hear them. He thought he almost had it under control until Seishirou slipped in two more fingers inside, stretching his hole to make it large enough for him to fit.

"Unh! Sei!"

Seishirou looked up at Subaru's lustful face, watching every delicious expression that crossed it before he sneaked a fourth finger up into the younger man; surprising both of them. That's when a muffled cry came out of Sumeragi, making him go over the edge and finally letting go of his ejaculation. Without a sound the older man swallowed down the seed that spilled into his mouth, savoring a new flavor of Subaru he had never tasted before.

Panting and moving his hands back to the wall so he could reposition better, the younger onmyōji watched as the Sakurazukamori rose to his feet and pressed his waist against his.

"Did you like that my little Subaru-kun?"

Subaru's face was scarlet, his lips quivered a little bit but an answer never left his lips. Seishirou's thumb rubbed the tip of the other's penis and he watched his face begin to falter.

"I think that's a 'yes'."

He rose his hand up and placed his thumb in front the the younger man's lips- implying that he wanted his semen covered digit to go in his mouth. His head turned to the side a little and gave a small smirk as he watched, waiting from the other to open his mouth.

"Sei-"

Quickly he placed his thumb in, blocking anymore words that would come out of Sumeragi's mouth. Seishirou nodded in approval as he felt the younger man's tongue move and start to lick away his own orgasm.

"That's it, get it all. Don't make me punish you for doing a bad job Subaru-kun. Afterall this is your own mess."

After licking away all of the remaining seed, Subaru nibbled softly on the other's thumb- indicating that he still wanted more. The older man pulled his thumb from his prey's mouth and replaced it with his hot and lustful tongue.

"How much do you want this, Subaru?" he murmured, biting and nipping the raven-haired boy's lips. Subaru shivered and looked into Seishirou's eyes with a longful expression, trying to muster up with what he wanted to say.

"Please…"

"Please what? You have to be more specific my dear Subaru."

"Please… don't stop…"

It was tearing Subaru up to say such a thing to Seishirou, he should have never done anything with the Sakurazukamori they were sworn enemies for heaven's sake. Yet here he was having sexual affairs with the man that ruined his life, and he was melting from every touch that that other gave him.

Sakurazuka picked up Sumeragi by the waist and hiked him up against the shower wall, the cracks inbetween the tiles were leaving indentations in the younger man's supple skin. The younger onmyōji wrapped his arms around the other's neck and his legs around the waist- locking on tightly. The Sakurazukamori hitched his breath for just a second, which wasn't noticed by the other surprisingly. His eyes loomed over Subaru's milky pale body that was pinned by him against the wall, his heart was profusely beating in his chest, his face looked so beautiful, especially when it was hit by the water droplets that came out of the showerhead.

"Just give yourself to me Subaru… Just release yourself and be-" he cut himself off and kissed the younger man before he started to enter his body, not wanting to say anything to spoil this moment.

Sumeragi's body tensed up and he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck tighter. Little whimpers came out until his body finally registered and accepted Seishirou's length after a few moments. Once Sakurazuka knew that the other was finally comfortable be began his hard and long thrusts- he liked to keep his movements slower in this position, especially when he heard the willful moans coming from his prey. Subaru's body was just so warm and tight, it felt too good to have himself buried deep inside of him.

Seishirou glanced up for a moment and looked at Subaru, the younger man's emerald gaze was glazed over from the euphoria of being ravaged by him. He bent his head down and started to nibble on the other's lips- giving him another sensation to add onto his overload. Sakurazuka was pleased once again to hear the pleasure filled moans from his counterpart, driving him to thrust in deeper with each sweet tone.- which seemed to come at a higher pitch each time he gave them.

"Seishirou- I-"

"Shhh, I know."

A loud cry came from Subaru and he knocked his head against the tile again as he began to orgasm from the second time. Seishirou grunted softly and tried to keep the sight of Subaru in his eyes as he too started to give into the pleasure of ejaculating.

After the two seemed the come down from their high, there was a dead silence between one another. Seishirou unpinned the younger man down from the wall and reached for the faucet to turn off the water that still pelted them. Subaru kept his gaze down and started searching for two clean towels that were on the rack beside the stall. He turned back to give one to Sakurazuka, only to find that the older onmyōji was gone- all that was left was a single sakura blossom sitting on the edge of Subaru's pale shoulder.

A small sigh escaped his mouth and he began to dry himself off with one of the towels. After doing so, the young Sumeragi decided that he would clean his bathroom tomorrow, he was much too tired to do it tonight.

He made his way down to the bedroom and crawled into his empty bed alone, pulling the white blanket over his body. His head made it's way down onto a pillow and his heavy eyes laid sight of a white envelope that was laying next to the nightstand. Subaru extended his long arm and reached the piece of paper and opened it once he brought it back to his chest.

Inside was a letter, and it read:

 _I hope you're ready for next time._

 _-Your Secret Admirer._

A slight blush dusted his face as he closed the note and laid it back on the nightstand. He didn't know what to say, or even what to do for that matter. Seishirou Sakurazuka had a hold on him, and it would never fade, just like the scars that were on the back of his hands- it was a part of him. He didn't know any other way.

And Subaru wasn't sure what scared him more, Seishirou or his own feelings. Only time would tell, or the next time his admirer came over for a visit.


End file.
